


Daughter of the Depths

by AmaraAzea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Absent Parents, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Romance, Summer Camp, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraAzea/pseuds/AmaraAzea
Summary: World created by Rick Riordan, one of demigod children and their time at camp half-blood. Includes some original characters. First look at the the daughter of Poseidon. Romance soon to follow.





	1. From the ocean she rose

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from the Percy Jackson series.

'It's time' my fathers voice spoke in my head. 

I had been at sea with him for almost a year when he told me I was finally ready to go fourth with my journey to camp half-blood. I was on my way there when I had been attacked by yet another monster and fled to the depth of the ocean where I knew I would be safe, and my father had welcomed me with open arms, happy to have me at his court, his home. It was there at the palace I spent the past months, learning and training, my identity unknown to all but the creatures of the sea who bowed down to my title, my name.

Daughter of the Depths. Siren of the Sea. Azalea. Child of Poseidon. 

But now it is time, time that I finish the voyage I began so many months ago and make my way to my new home. Camp half-blood. A home where children like me, demigods, are protected from the dangers our godly parents unfortunately bestowed upon us. During my time spent with those living in the ocean I learnt of the other children I would soon become familiar with. Those born of Athena and Ares, Aphrodite and Hermes, all plentiful in number. Yet the offspring of the three most powerful, most mighty gods where only three themselves. I the only child of Poseidon. A daughter Tamara of Zeus and Son Cole of Hades. Our number small as our powers are too great, too dangerous, that a pact was made, we are to be the last children of the great three gods. And we must be protected. That is why my father let my stay at sea with him for so long, so that I was able to learn how two control my powers, how to influence the water and not let its force overcome me. Now I am ready. Now I must leave.

Father is currently in Olympus, so my goodbye is spoken in a prayer, one i know that he will hear ' Poseidon, God of the Sea, Father, I thank you for all you have taught me, and i pray we will meet again soon' 

With that I call upon the forces of the Ocean to take me to the beach of Camp half-blood, and within a heartbeat I'm riding the current away from the deep depths I know and towards my home unknown. 

Within the hour I'm standing at the bottom of the ocean that meets the beach of camp, willing myself to take to final steps through the water and into the crowd of waiting spectators. I curse my father for sending forward word of my arrival, word that has surely shocked everyone as they new not of my existence, the name Azalea is one of great mystery, a tragic story of a lost child, well not anymore. 

I take a deep breath and tell the waters to leave my dry as I make my decent - another perk of being child of the sea. There's a rumble of excitement in the air as I step onto the beach, having created quite the entrance, emerging completely dry from the Sea. For a moment I panic that I'm still dressed in the long majestical gowns fastened for my time at the palace but I'm met with relief when I realise I'm wearing blue denim shorts and a small blue lace top, the colours of my home. My long dark hair falls in waves down my back and I push it aside in order to see the group assembled before me. 

This must be the full of camp, all types of people surround me, young and older, demigod and creature alike. I silently praise myself for making a grand entrance. A centaur steps forward then, hushing the campers and speaking to me 'Welcome, young demigod, what a pleasant surprise this is, I am Chiron camp director, would you like to introduce yourself' I smile politely but my gods does this feel like a first day at school, I'm shocked he hasn't asked me to tell everyone three facts about myself while I'm at it. I speak over the crash of waves behind me, loudly and confident, in an attempt to make myself seem more sure of this than I honestly am 'Hello, my name is Azalea, Daughter of Poseidon' Though I'm sure it was presumed when I walked out of the ocean now that my heritage has been confirmed there are whispers all around I can make out a few 'no ways' and 'where has she been' but I ignore them all. A girl standing silently at the front having caught my eye. She looks around the same age as me, 16 or 17 maybe, with short caramel hair cut to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes, She must be Tamara, Daughter of Zeus. I must be staring because she smiles and starts forwards towards me ' Hey, it's great to meet you, I have a feeling we'll be close as sisters' she sounds so sure of the words she speaks that I believe without a doubt she'll be my closest companion here. Two of the most powerful demigods. An alliance, a friendship. 'Yeah, I have a feeling we will' I reply.

Just then a boy steps forward, all sharp edges and dark eyes, a son of ares no doubt 'how do we know she's telling the truth, Azalea hasn't been heard of in years' he spits.

At that i feel a smirk creep onto my lips and I embrace the familiar tug in my gut as I allow my power over the water to come fourth, spreading through my limbs like the pulse of blood in my veins. I stare deep into the boys eyes as I bring the salt water into his body and to his throat, never moving an inch or speaking a word as he begins to choke on the proof of my power. ' You were saying' I retort as he continues to choke. Chiron having finally realise this was my doing, shouts ' Azalea please, I feel he has learned not to cross a child of your power, let the boy breath' reluctantly I pull the water from him and back to wherever it was summoned from. Now the whispers have turned to gasps and some even step back from me, though when I look to my left Tamara smiles wides and chuckles under her breath, yes I dare say we'll be friends. 

'Chiron it's nearly time for dinner how about I take her to her cabin and we'll meet back at the house in time for it?' Tamara asks 

'Yes I think that's a good idea dear' he say simply, but I'm sure i see a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Tamara pulls me along and I watch amused as the crowd parts for us. 'so' she startes 'every god has their own cabin, and since we are the only children of our gods we get one each to ourselves, pretty cool' 

'That sounds so good, after living with fish for so long you have no idea how exited I am for some privacy' I laugh 

'I can't begin to imagine what it would be like living in the ocean' she muses 'its like you have you're own separate world' 

We small talk most of the way to our cabins, which takes a while since she's half giving me a tour of the camp at the same time, I didn't realise how big it was, and it's breathtakingly beautiful which I had not expected. I had envisioned one of those summer camps with the wooden houses falling apart but this was like a mini Olympus, not that I'd actually been there, but father has spoke of it to me plenty, so i have my own ideas of what it must look like. 

We make it past the cabins of each god to our own, three cabins at the head of the rest, each completely unique but similar in that they are clearly the most important, the most exquisite. Tamara's is in the middle, its covered in shades of grey and blue, with open windows on the roof and a table and chairs on the top, I laugh and she explains how she wanted it there to signify that she is a daughter of the sky and when she's high up she feels most powerful. At the left is Cole's cabin, it's plain black with literal fire guarding the door, I realise then how I've yet to see him but am soon distracted by the sight of my own home, at the right side of Tamara's. It's a clean crisp white with all sorts of corals and sea plants decorating the front, it looks like the fanciest beach house you ever saw. 

'Pretty right?' she says 'okay so the rules for cabins are as follows; we're technically not allowed in another gods cabin but if asked inside we pretend that rule doesn't exist for a short while, oh also no two people are supposed to be in them alone together, specifically boys and girls you know in case we end up with a teen pregnancy' she rolls her eyes 'also every Friday there are inspections held by a different camper each week, worst cabin has extra chores'

I nod along with what she saying 'easy enough for us I suppose, since we only have to clean up after ourselves' I think about asking her in, honestly because I don't want her to leave me and I end up getting lost on the way to dinner, deciding what the hell I ask 'you want to come in, see the mysterious home of Poseidon?'

'hell yeah' she shouts without a second of thought. 

I take a moment, hand resting on the handle, anticipation thrilling inside me and open the door to my home. Inside is just a pristine as the outside and double the size of anything I had imagined; white walls with pictures of the ocean surround the room and shelves of mementos from the sea are all around, there are a few sets of bunk beds, trimmed with blue but in the middle was a wide double bed, surrounded by thin, sheer blue curtains that could be pulled around. There was a desk and wardrobe, even a door to my own bathroom, this is so much better than my wildest of dreams. I waked to the back of the room, drawn to the pull of the ocean in my gut and found a large fountain flowing with water, I heard Tamara gasp behind me, it was incredible. I ran my hand through the water, thinking of my home under the Sea and within seconds I was looking at it through the ripple of water, I saw my friends and trainers, I think I may have caught a glimpse of my father but I can't be sure.

I turned to Tamara 'this is... I have no words' she laughed but nodded 'yeah, you definitely got the best room' she suddenly checked her watch and smiled wide 'dinner time, grab a sweater or something, it gets a bit chilly' at the mention of dinner my stomach groaned loudly, I was starving. I checked the wardrobe and wrapped an orange camp half-blood sweater throwing it over my arm as we made our way towards the house - which wasn't even a house, it was dozens of long tables in front of one, looks like we eat outside. 


	2. Staring Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first look at Cole, son of Hades and getting to know camp.

‘okay is it just me or is everyone avoiding making eye contact with me but somehow simultaneously staring at me’ I question Tamara on our way to dinner.

‘yeah they are but they have reason to’ she says, I raise my brows for her to continue ‘okay so we’re children of the most powerful gods, and you know each of the lesser gods children have things in common like the Ares are mostly standoffish and harsh and then the Hermes kids are cool with everyone, well I guess they don’t know what to expect with us, I mean me for example I’m pretty friendly with most and no one expected that because of Zeus but then Cole on the other hand, well he’s hell on earth, scares the crap out of the younger campers and barely talks to anyone apart from me. So you’re a mystery, it's a guessing games as to how you’ll be towards them.’

I’m quiet for a moment, trying to grasp what she’s just explained to me. Half my brain consumed by the anticipation of meeting Cole, the final member of our fearsome three, and the other half amused yet sullen with the thought of everyone here wondering whether I’ll act almighty and above them or if I’ll be approachable, I consider it myself, what should I choose, who should I be. It’s as unknown to me as them.

‘i guess we’ll all have to wait and see’ I reply simply. ‘So what’s the situation with the tables’ it looks like there’s some sort of divide between campers, another pointless rule I presume, saying just as much.

‘oh yeah I forgot to mention that, it’s like the cabins, each god has a table’ she explains

‘seriously’

‘yip’

‘and what we sit alone?’ I exclaim

‘yeah we do, that’s the way it’s always been’

I proceed to rhyme off a list of words my mother would have washed from my mouth, but really what kind of rule is that. A rule I’m bound to break eventually, it’s in my nature… what can I say.I’m a free spirit.

We walk to the end of the food line and are met with more whispers and not so subtle glances, oh to be the new girl, what fun. I consider choking them too, but catch myself before my short temper gets the better of me, I can’t, I won’t allow myself to act as though I am more than they are, that’s not right, that’s not who I am. And the prospect of having friends lingers in my heart, even only to be seen as approachable, it’s been so long, I’ve been so lonely. But then again who wants to befriend the girl who lived in the ocean, I’m more surprised that the whispers are of fear and not humility.

I decide I may as well try to start off on the right foot, well after nearly drowning a camper, and whisper to Tamara ‘will you like introduce me to someone or something so they stop talking about me like I’m a ghost or some shit’

‘good idea…hey benny over here’ she calls out to a lanky blond boy walking towards the Hermes table. He doesn’t look intimidated or surprised like everyone else as he bounds over to us, he’s a lot taller than me, must be around 6ft so I have to look up as he stands in front of us.

‘Benny this is Azalea’ I nod my head in acknowledgement.

He smiles wide ‘hey it’s cool to meet you, looks like the mighty three are complete’

I laugh ‘yeah, I’ve actually not even met Cole yet’

‘good luck with that one, first time I tried to speak to him he early singed my hair off, glad you’ve not tried to drown me yet’

I laugh again nervously ‘yeah, probably shouldn’t have done that, I’ve got a short temper’

‘we all do’ Tamara agrees

Benny just laughs ‘well I’m starving, I’ll see you around Azalea’ and then he’s on his way back to his table, dozens of eyes watching him, the brave boy who dared speak to the siren of the sea.

‘He seems cool’ I say to Tamara ‘yeah him and a few others around our age aren’t fazed by us, it’s a nice change’ she points out a couple other boys to me, mostly from the Hermes cabin and a few girls - Athena and Aphrodite children mainly.

We grab our food, my plate overflows with warm bread and all kinds of meat and veg, the only exception to what I’ll eat being sea food, I could never. And make our way to the fire pit where I’m told to give part of my food in an offering to the Gods, I pray to my father, I pray that this can be my home, a place where I belong and am not feared.

And just like that I’m shipped away to a lone table, about 3 meters away from Tamara’s and another 3 on the other side where I presume Cole will sit. Suddenly my home, feels just like everywhere else. I’m alone. I’m different. I’m an outsider. You would think that I’d be upset or depressed even, but no, my blood boils in fury, this isn’t what Poseidon promised, I can feel the tight tug of power at my stomach, the surge of water waiting to flow, in any moment I could loose control, I could let go, be free.

That's when I first see him.

The fire flares higher in acknowledgement.

Tall. Dark. Brooding.

Cole. Son of Hades.

One of three great children. The other’s being me and Tamara of course.

My blood thrums in my veins, my heart beats out of control, but my powers, the water within me, my anger, it’s no longer there. Stillness, calmness, I can feel its presence, though I’m in the presence of the son of the underworld, the shadow boy. I feel light. Maybe its all three of us being together, maybe it’s not. It could be that I’ve found my family, the two to my three, I hope so. Whatever it is, I’d like It to stay a while.

Unlike when I walked in, everybody averts their eyes, focusing their gaze on anything but the boy. Everyone but Tamara. She gives a short wave in his direction and he nods in acknowledgement, nothing more. I can’t stop my thoughts from focusing on him, wondering why he’d want to be so isolated, so alone.

He meets my eyes then, his dark almost black, like the deep pits of hell, and intense just as my sea green eyes, the depth of the ocean, must be . Though in his stare I find he looks almost curious…confused… critical. Skeptical of my power, I thought he would be different. I make no move to avert my eyes as everyone else has, I won’t be at the mercy of a man, I will not be belittled by him, I’ll take no action that shows weakness, justas my father taught me. We remain that way, locked eyes, for what seems like a millennia but must only be minutes, seconds even, before he turns his head and struts over to his table, the corer of his lip twitching, fighting a smile unheard of from the child of the underworld. I can’t help but smile a little to myself, the exchange, however strange, made me hopeful again. I might just break the unreachable, befriend the feared. Tamara must have been watching because she looks at me slyly and then continues with her meal, a smile also playing at her lips.

What a sight it must have been. All three children of the great gods. United. Though separate. Yet for a moment, there was a connection, one never seen before, one only heard of in the old prophecy, one bound in greatness. In hope.

The camp continued with their meal, all oblivious to the single streak of silent lightning in the sky ; the giant wave that appeared and disappeared in the shore ; and the slight rumble in the ground below their feet. Only the mighty three felt the change, the peace in their core, the lack of anger or agitation, the control.

It was then the future was set. With nothing more than a smile. These children had sealed their fates and that of the world around them. And they had no idea the part they were to eventually play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's going a bit slow and boring but I'm trying to ease my way into the story, let me know if I should speed it up. If you've got this far, thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave reviews and any inspiration or ideas for future chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a boring start and a rubbish end but I promise it'll get better, this is just the introduction really. 
> 
> Please review and let me know if you read and enjoyed, constructive criticism always welcome. Feel free to drop any ideas for future chapters, I'll be sure to include them. Next chapter on its way super soon.


End file.
